Night of the Night
by JigglyJelly
Summary: Ciel had decided to sneak out to a ball dance without telling Sebastian. SebaCiel, minor OOC, yaoi, lemon, very long one-shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor the characters expect for Delphine. Kuroshitsuji and its characters belong to Yana Toboso~~**

**Author's Note: **Hello! So since I was having some writer's block on Double Identity (It'll be nice if you can read and review for the story if you haven't~~) I have decided to do a one-shot this time! This one-shot has been planned before DI and it is VERY long so please read the whole thing if you have time~

Please read and review if you have the time to do so and tell me about what you think of this one-shot! Anyways please enjoy reading!

Night of the Night

"Come on, Ciel! You know it'll be fun!" said the slim, attractive girl who was known as Delphine. Her curly brown hair bounced against her blushed cheeks as she tugged the bluenette's petit arm while jumping with enthusiasm. "You get to meet amazing people at the ball and you'll make great friends!" She shook his arm continuously, making the boy dizzy.

The poor Ciel Phantomhive felt sick as the girl continued to grip his arm with force. Delphine is one of Ciel's closest acquaintances who shares a loving relationship with Edward, Lizzy's older brother. The energetic girl had decided to visit the Phantomhive manor to invite Ciel to a ball tomorrow night. Unfortunately the young master had declined her offer, the reason being that he was too busy.

"Pleeeeease! I promise you'll have a really good time at the party! I've came here just to invite you and you can't even accept my invitation!"

Ciel sighed; he shook off the girl's pale arm and replied in defeat.

"Okay I'll go… but would Sebastian even let me attend the party? I mean, I have heaps of documents to sign and my schedule's been quite tight lately…"

"Oh don't worry about that Ciel!" The girl chuckled, her face brightened with joy, "My darling Edward and I have already thought about a plan to distract Sebastian in the manor. And trust me, it'll definitely distract him enough to make you sneak out for the entire night." Her smile widened and her eyes shone with mischief.

Ciel gulped. Somehow he has a bad feeling about attending the ball without Sebastian's protection; but he can always bring the other servants with him, so it shouldn't be a problem at all.

"Alright then, I'll bring the servants with me to the party, they've been working hard for the manor after all. Now tell me, is there a theme for the ball tomorrow night?" he asked.

"Why of course!" The girl answered cheerfully. "The theme of the dance is being 'mysterious'. So basically everyone dress up and dance with people they don't know! It'll be fabulous to see people in all sorts of dresses!"

"But what about me then? Sebastian's the only servant that takes care of my clothes." Ciel asked again, frowning.

"It's alright; we thought that this would've happened so we've already prepared a set of clothes for you. Just come to our manor before the ball starts and we will help you to get prepared. You're going to look amazing!"

Ciel smiled and nodded. His body shivered with excitement. Tomorrow night, he is going to sneak out with his servants to attend a dance party; tomorrow night, Sebastian won't be following him for the evening so he wouldn't know anything about this; tomorrow night, he is going to have some freedom in ages ever since he made a contract with the demon.

He is going to have lots of fun without Sebastian and he knows it.

_-The next morning-_

"Bocchan, it is time for you to wake up." The demon said as he pulled the curtains, allowing the burning sunlight to stream into the bedroom. "For today's breakfast, I have prepared scones with blueberry jam accompanied by fresh whipped cream and Earl Grey Tea. There are more documents waiting for you to be signed today so I suggest you to finish eating a little early to start your work."

Ciel groaned, his blue eye slowly fluttered to adjust the unwelcoming light. He would sneak out and attend the ball today with Delphine, Edward and the four servants (including Tanaka). He wondered how Delphine is going to distract Sebastian with; he is one hell of a butler after all. It would be too difficult to sneak out without him noticing unless…

The boy smirked as the idea rushed into his mind. He thought about the things Delphine could distract his butler with while chuckling quietly after Sebastian pecked him on the cheek and left the bedroom.

"_That's a great idea Delphine," _he thought to himself, "_A very good idea indeed."_

As the day continued, Ciel signed more documents as Sebastian did his daily duties around the house. Occasionally the two would have small conversations when food is served or when Ciel finished one of the documents. Sebastian would always kiss Ciel's forehead gently, making the boy blush fiercely with embarrassment, not like his hated it or anything. Soon, it was afternoon when Sebastian had decided to collect the clothes hung outside. Usually Meyrin would do the work but it seemed like she has forgotten her work today.

When the demon walked outside into the wide field, a purr from the left caught his full attention. He turned around and his eyes widened with adoration.

Beside him was a petit black cat. Its fur was unbelievably soft and its paws were a beautiful light pink. Sebastian bent down towards the animal as it walked closer to him. To his surprised, behind the cat was another adorable-looking grey kitten. Sebastian picked both kittens up to his arms and patted their heads contently. He had never seen two cats at once around the manor and there is no way he's going to let this chance go. He hugged the kittens and walked around to find a place to settle them. As he walked closer towards the bush, more purrs were heard and Sebastian followed the noise. When he reached the source of sound he found a basket of fluffy cats. Their fur was extremely soft and their short ears drove the butler crazy. He smiled gently at the mewling animals and went inside the manor to retrieve some milk.

This is going to be a long afternoon for Sebastian after all.

-_In Delphine's house-_

"See? I told you it'll distract him~ everyone has their weak spot and we all know that Sebastian is a cat-obsessed baka," Delphine said as she welcomed Ciel into her house. She handed him a set of dark blue clothes and continued while giving him a warm smile,

"This is the costume we've chose for you. Edward and I thought that you could wear blue since it suits the colour of your eye perfectly. It's really nice that you actually came."

Ciel accepted the clothes and smiled back at the girl before entering the change room.

After half an hour of struggling and Edward's assistance, the bluenette was finally dressed. He was wearing a dark blue blouse and shorts, which suited the colour of his eye beautifully. He was wearing knee-high boots, which reached just below his knee, revealing some of his pale thin legs. He was wearing a sapphire coloured hat, tilted slightly to cover his bright purple eye with the symbol of contract on it. Ciel looked absolutely adorable.

"Oh my goodness Ciel! I've never thought that this costume would suit you so well!" Delphine exclaimed when she saw the boy coming out of the changing room with Edward. "Darling, you really know what kind of clothes Ciel look good with don't you?" she winked at Edward, who smiled back with pride.

The shorter male looked at the girl; Delphine looked beautiful in her long dress too. The dress matched the colour of her eye as well as Edward's clothes. When the two stood together they looked like a loving couple. Everything was ready to go and Ciel can't wait to enjoy his freedom.

When everyone (including the servants) was dressed, Ciel sat in a carriage with Delphine and Edward on their way to the destination. Throughout their small journey, the three talked about their recent updates, which in Ciel's case was more and more work. On the other side, Delphinie and Edward had been seeing each other almost every day since they live quite close to each other. They also talked about how Lizzy was doing with her fencing lessons lately.

Ever since Ciel had confessed his true feelings about Sebastian to Lizzy, the mature girl had decided to cancel their engagement after the two talked to Ciel's parents at the cemetery. She wanted to make Ciel have a happy life and soon she found her one and only too. Now both Ciel and Lizzy remained as great cousin/friends and they were happy with this situation. Lizzy was planned to join them at the party tonight but unfortunately she was sick so she couldn't go with them.

When they arrived at the ball, Ciel was surrounded by people wearing masks. There were all sorts of people wearing colourful dresses and accessories. The ball was crowded with colours. Delphine handed him a white mask and Ciel put in on as if on instinct. He wouldn't want people to know he is the head of Phantomhive house after all; it would be troublesome if someone started talking about business with him. That would definitely ruin the atmosphere Ciel's enjoying. After everything became settled, Ciel left the couple to enjoy their romantic moments and he told the servants to have fun. When everyone was split up, Ciel walked around the room and leaned on the wall, observing the moving figures dancing to the beautiful music played in the background.

After staring at the attendants for a while the boy became a little bored. He turned around to walk away when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Well, isn't it a shame for someone like you to stand here without company, beautiful." The man said as he turned Ciel around. He looked up at the man who talked to him. He was dressed in dark colours with a black mask, making his figure more mysterious than the others in the room. The only thing Ciel could see from the man was his dark-coloured eyes. The orbs were a mixture of red and dark brown which made Ciel stare at them with confusion. He felt as if he has met this man before; the atmosphere felt surprisingly similar. Perhaps he was one of his business partners? Or maybe one of Lizzy's acquaintances?

But Ciel could not care less about the person's connection. He was supposed to have fun tonight anyway.

The bluenette smiled kindly at the taller male, he was feeling excited. Ciel had always been called by strangers in dances but Sebastian was always around to protect him. Tonight, he finally has freedom to do whatever he wants and the demon won't find him to stop his decisions. He stared at the man's eyes and replied sweetly,

"Well, I've been quite bored by just watching the people dance in the room for the whole night, you know. I did not bring a partner to dance with and I do not like socialising with strangers. However, tonight I have some freedom since my _one hell of a butler _isn't around to follow me." he laughed innocently as he said so, turning his face around to observe the room. He looked up again and said,

"My name is Ciel by the way, how about you?"

The man smirked relaxingly and Ciel felt the strong connection again; he was pretty sure that he had definitely met this man somewhere before.

"My name is not important at the moment. You have a beautiful name, Ciel."

The bluenette smiled again. He felt somewhat rebellious and guilty, not telling Sebastian anything about tonight's party. But another part of him wanted to do something that might make Sebastian quite angry for not taking care of his own master properly. His thoughts were interrupted when the man reached out his hand, gesturing as if inviting for a dance.

"Well then, since you don't have a dance partner, would you like to dance with me?"

Ciel hesitated as he put his hands in the male's palm. He has never been a good dancer but at least he had the basic techniques which Sebastian taught him back at the manor.

"With pleasure," he said as the he accepted the gesture. "Can we please go somewhere a bit more private? I am not a confident dancer…" his face blushed slightly.

"Why, of course. It would be nice for us to dance somewhere you're comfortable with. Please follow me this way; I know where we should go."

The man gently pulled Ciel's petit hand through the crowd, leading them down the hallway after exiting the ballroom. Reaching the end of the walkway, the taller male opened the door of a slightly dim room. He softly shuffled Ciel inside before closing the door behind them. The music from the ballroom was still heard since the main entrance of the dance floor was kept opened. Ciel turned around when the man walked towards him, touching his small hands before raising one of them up over his shoulder. Ciel blushed but kindly accepted the position. As the music continued from the ballroom, the pair slowly moved around the room, the moonlight outside the wide window being the only light source of the space. Gradually, they started to move more in sync and Ciel had decided to slightly lean onto the stranger. His head leaned onto the man's shoulder, making the partner stop for a moment but continued the dance afterwards. The boy was constantly having the same strong feeling about this man as they danced more. Finally, he stopped moving around as freely and stared at the man's face. He took off his mask and asked,

"I am sorry to be rude, but have we met somewhere before?"

The man chuckled seductively, he spanned Ciel around and pinned him against the wall. His arms locked around the bluenette's petit figure, making the boy unable to escape. When Ciel looked at the man's eyes again, they seemed to be glowing a light-ish pink.

But before Ciel could call out the man's name, the man above him broke the silence.

"I am actually quite surprised at your dance techniques, _Ciel._" He purred at the boy's name, lowering his face to look at the youngster properly. "Despite the fact that you haven't realised my identity," he took off his mask, revealing his handsome face. "I am more than pleased to see your improved dance moves."

Ciel widened his eyes at the revealed face, his mouth slightly opened as the male chuckled.

"After all, I am simply… _one hell of a butler._" the man continued, "How can I serve the Phantomhive manor if I cannot even follow my master to find him?"

The boy gulped, he could sense a trail of slight anger and worry as Sebastian stared down at him.

He can tell that Sebastian was not happy with what he has done tonight.

"Anyways, now that I have found you, bocchan, please allow me to send us home as soon as possible; I believe that we have a few _urgencies_ to attend to." Said the butler as he lifted Ciel's body up bridal style and unlocked the wide window. He leaped into the dark night and sprinted to the Phantomhive manor in his demon speed. Ciel could feel the veins hardening under Sebastian's skin as they got closer to the manor. Arriving the Phantomhive mansion, Ciel got off Sebastian and walked into the empty building. As he reached his bedroom, he could hear his butler shutting the door behind him and walked towards him. This time, he could hear his footsteps louder than usual. Looks like Sebastian's not in a good mood tonight.

"Well then, bocchan." Sebastian startled, "Would you like to tell me the reason why you left the manor without informing me tonight?"

"Of course it's because I wanted to have fun." Ciel answered, looking out at the window, not facing his servant. "I thought that maybe I could actually do something without you around me. It would've been fun to actually meet people and make acquaintances, you know."

"But _bocchan,_" the demon continued, "Have you ever wondered about the risks you might face without me around to protect you? You could've been kidnapped like last time at the viscount's party and—"

"So what?" Ciel replied casually. "I'm 16 already, Sebastian. I am not that young anymore. I can decide what I want to do and if I don't want you around me for the night then I shall do so."

Sebastian's eyes glowed with anger without Ciel witnessing it. The butler was obviously not approved of his master's answer. Sebastian was sure that Ciel knew how protective he was and the master was definitely being rebellious. The butler's fists tightened as he continued his questions.

"But bocchan, before you knew my identity in the room at the party, you were clinging onto me as if I'm your lover. Does this suggest that you would do this to _any_ man that was acting nice towards you?"

"Of course I would." Ciel answered quickly. "I've already made it clear, Sebastian. I am not that young anymore. I can do whatever I like and you cannot control me; I know what that might lead to but I am not afraid to meet the consequences—"

And then Ciel was shoved against the wall next to the window.

"Oh? Is that true, bocchan? That you are _not afraid_ to face the consequences? Do you know what sorts of things I meant when I pointed out the _consequences_?" Sebastian asked, now showing his anger at the boy's attitude. His eyes glowed in a dangerous red but Ciel did not take the hint at all.

"Obviously, Sebastian. Don't you mean being kidnapped like that time by the viscount?" Ciel asked, confused at the frustration of his servant.

"I also meant unwanted sex, _bocchan_," Sebastian pointed out, making the boy shiver as he mentioned the additional outcome. "As your butler and _lover,_ I would like you to know that you will only belong to _me forever _and that no-one should touch you the way I do_._"

He closed the gap between their faces, almost kissing the bluenette's plump lips.

Ciel looked away from his butler, his mind now working properly after what Sebastian had said. He finally knew why Sebastian was making a big fuss about not being around him and he felt guilty for what he had done. Who would want to see their loved ones being intimate with another person?

Ciel knew that he was wrong and he had to apologies. He looked back at the crimson orbs and admitted quietly,

"…I'm sorry, Sebastian. I crossed the line this time. Now I know why you were worried. I'm sorry…and…you don't have to worry because…" He blushed and lowered his voice even more, "…I love you."

Sebastian was surprised at the boy's reaction. However, he was glad that the boy understood his circumstances and he smiled gently at the confession.

"It's ok, bocchan. I am glad that you were not in any sorts of danger. And regard to your confession just made, was that an 'I love you' I heard?" he chuckled as the bluenette turned away with embarrassment. He leaned toward the youngster and gently nipped his lips.

"It's alright, bocchan. I will always and only love you too."

As the demon pressed against the lips a little harder, the boy started kissing his lover back and before he knew it, Sebastian had sneaked his tongue into Ciel's moist cavern. Lust was slowly taking over their body as the kiss heated up. With the youngster's hands wrapped around Sebastian's neck, their heads moved slightly to connect their lips further more.

And then the passionate kiss -no, the passionate lip smacking- has started.

Sebastian moved his hands around the boy, travelling around the lithe figure. Each moan and groan was swallowed by another and as the heated kiss continued, the two fought for dominance of the lip connection. In the end Sebastian effortlessly won but Ciel didn't give up; he bit down on the butler's lips hard, drawing some blood which made the demon groan lowly. Sebastian pulled the boy's soft blue hair vigorously while kissing his mouth with more force as punishment.

On the other side, Ciel was enjoying these rough touches from Sebastian. His arousal was slowly growing and before he could say anything else, the raven-hair man had attacked his neck, sucking harshly and biting down the perfect skin. Ciel moaned loudly and received a growl from his butler. The boy saw this and smirked, moaning louder which made Sebastian crazy with desire.

Once Sebastian had left a good amount of love bites on Ciel's neck, he tore the youngster's clothes off in less than 5 seconds and shifted both of them towards the bed. When they reached the soft sheets the demon threw Ciel onto the white surface before crawling slowly to him like a predator, his eye covered with lust and want. He tackled Ciel onto the clean mattress as the intimate touches continued.

"Seb-Sebastian!" Ciel yelped as the butler attached his mouth to the boy's pink nipples. The demon gently bit them while his hand snaked down to the bluenette's member. Using his fingers, Sebastian played with his master's throbbing flesh which caused the boy below him to moan softly. When the boy's noise became louder, the demonic butler used the other hand and inserted two fingers into Ciel's puckered hole.

"Mm! Sebastian!" the boy silently screamed, he could feel the fingers slowly scissoring his entrance. Sebastian smirked at his master's reaction. "_What an adorable boy…even though we almost do this every night…"_ His fingers quickened and a third finger was added, receiving another noise from a pleasured Ciel. Red eyes looked up at the sapphire orb; Sebastian was sure that Ciel was just as lust-filled as he was; perhaps there is no need for any more foreplay tonight.

The older male released his rock-hard flesh from his tight pants; he could not hold it any longer. He stroked his shaft and positioned himself above Ciel, making the boy purr which turned the demon on. His tip rubbed against the entrance, slightly teasing the tortured boy underneath him. The slow tease was starting to frustrate Ciel for not getting filled so he had decided to speak.

"Hurry up, Sebastian…" Ciel mewled, waiting for his butler to enter him instead of rubbing against him. He tried pushing himself onto the solid cock but failed when Sebastian pinned his weak arm above his head.

"Patience, my lord." Sebastian leaned down and whispered hotly into the boy's ear. "If I remembered correctly, you were the one who sneaked out tonight so this shall be part of your 'punishment'." He pushed himself into the tight hole at the end of the sentence, his thick flesh squeezed through Ciel's warm entrance.

Ciel gasped. Somehow Sebastian felt wider tonight; he wasn't sure if he was hallucinating from the pain and pleasure of Sebastian's dick or if it was actually larger. When Sebastian was fully inside Ciel, he stayed stationary while Ciel felt awkward at the unusual position. He attempted to squirm again and mewled at the demon. Blue eye met crimson orbs and he softly whispered,

"Seb-Sebastian…can you please move? It-it feels weird to have you staying still…"

Sebastian looked down at his lover; his sadistic nature slowly rising and taking over his body. He smirked, pulling out unbelievably slow while leaning closer to Ciel's ear.

"Not yet, _bocchan. _I don't think you've learnt your lesson yet… _Ciel_…You delicious little brat… you make my mouth _water _every time I see you like this_._"

Ciel shivered, did Sebastian just called his name? He could feel the butler's eyes golwing but he said nothing as Sebastian continued.

"Now tell me, _bocchan_, who do you belong to?"

"No-one of course. I thought I've already made that clea-ah!" Sebastian thrust back into Ciel with force, making the boy cry out in pleasure and pain.

"I have already told you answer. Answer me correctly, _Ciel_." The man whispered the name hotly into the boy's ear again. "Tell me who you –_pulls out_- belong to and I'll -_thrust_- finish what you want me to do."

Ciel's face was burning with embarrassment as Sebastian stopped moving again. He couldn't take it anymore so he decided to comply. Blue eye looking aside, he whispered,

"…you. I belong to you, Sebastian."

Another sadistic smirk was found on the demon's face. He pulled out again,

"Who do you belong to? I did not hear you quite clearly…"

"You!" Ciel answered louder this time, making sure that his lover could hear him. "I belong to you, Sebastian! I belong to you! Please move your hips; you're making me sore…"

"My adorable bocchan," said the demon, "that was smart of you to say so…now…" his voice turned lower with seduction.

"I am going to pound you so hard that you will be limp for weeks."

And that was the last proper sentence ever spoken that night before the animalistic lovemaking started.

"Ah! Mmhp! Har-der Se-bastian! Harder!" Ciel shouted –more like screamed—as the called man complied, thrusting into his master rougher against the wall and pacing up the speed as he did so. Both attendants were covered in sweat, Sebastian's eyes focused on Ciel's pale body. As Ciel moaned and mewled under his arms, Sebastian lost himself in the sinful bliss and pushed himself further into the used hole.

The two had been up for at least two or more rounds in Ciel's room. Every time after their climax, a few loving kisses and touches would turn into another wild round of lust-filled sex and in the end Sebastian had to tell the servants to not come home for the night. He asked Delphine if they could stay with them and fortunately Delphine was smart enough to take the hint and let the servants stay with her. Right now, Ciel was pushed up against the wall, his back facing the demon. His words were incoherent as Sebastian pound into him with more force each time, hitting his prostate at the perfect angle without making the boy climax. His moans became louder and louder as he arched his back, driving Sebastian crazy and the couple moved up and down in perfect sync.

"Ah! Hmph! Se-Sebas-tian! I'm!…I'm go-in-g to-" Ciel said, his words jumbled as he was indulged in the overwhelming pleasure. His walls clenched down at Sebastian's shaft tighter, making the demon moan beside his ear.

"Mm…bo-cchan….I..th-ink…I'm-cl-ose too…" Sebastian could feel his climax approaching; he reached his hands around Ciel's member, pumping it to the rhythm of his thrust as Ciel mewled at the doubled sensation. A few more rough thrusts had Ciel pushed over the age as he reached his peak.

The bluenette cried out his lovers name as he climaxed, his fluid spurted out and painted the walls with his seeds. Sebastian followed closely behind after Ciel's walls squeezed his cock tightly while he reached his orgasm. The two rode out their high ends as Sebastian thrust weakly into the petit body.

After a good three minutes of puffing and deep breathes, Ciel turned around to Sebastian, arms wrapping around the man's neck while the butler carried him away from the warm wall.

"I think…I think we've did it too many times, Se-sebastian…" Ciel said with fatigue as the demon placed him back onto the bed.

"I must agree with you, my lord." Sebastian nodded, his sentence full of tiredness too, "please make sure that next time you will not go out without telling me…after tonight, I cannot bear not seeing you protected around me…"

Ciel smiled innocently as he pulled Sebastian down for a loving kiss. Their lips pressed against each other relaxingly and they both smiled when they pulled apart at the same time.

"It is quite late now, bocchan," Sebastian said, checking the clock in the room, "Please have some rest before morning when the servants will be back. We wouldn't want them to see you all worn out would they?" He chuckled.

The boy smiled back and nodded. He lied down on his pillow and gestured his butler to move towards him. When Sebastian's face was only inches away from Ciel, the bluenette pulled him down and kissed him again.

"Stay here with me tonight, Sebastian." He whispered innocently. "This is not an order, but as a lover, I want you to stay with me until morning."

Sebastian smiled gently as he snuggled under Ciel's blankets. They wrapped their arms around each other and the two stared at each other's eyes lovingly. Seconds later, Ciel fell asleep smiling after saying another 'I love you' to his lover.

The demon chuckled at the master's adorableness before he closed his eyes too, restoring his energy for the next day. Before he closed his eyes, he leaned toward Ciel and kissed his forehead gently.

"Goodnight, my lord. Ciel, my love. I will always and only love you, until the end of eternity."

-End of Story-

So that is my first ever one-shot! Did you like the story? I hope it's not too long for you~~ Delphine is a character developed from my friend who loves Edward the moment she saw him on the latest manga cover in Japan(and trust me, he does look very attractive on the cover kya!) Originally I planned for Ciel to be all flirty with Viscount Druitt but after sharing this with a friend, we've decided to change it into Sebby finding Ciel at the party~

Anyways! It would be nice if you can leave a review and share your opinion of this super long one-shot! I'll try my best to work on Double Identity or work on another one-shot soon~~

Thank you for reading!

-JigglyJelly-


End file.
